1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connectors. More particularly, the invention relates to a lightweight and cost efficient electrical connector for a coaxial cable with a visual installation portal in the coupling body which provides feedback of correct installation to the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Installation errors may occur when a cable end is improperly inserted into an electrical connector, creating a less than optimal electro-mechanical interconnection, damaging the connector and/or cable. Visual installation feedback has been utilized in electrical connectors to ensure that a proper connection has been made and/or the desired insertion depth has been achieved when inserting the cable into the electrical connector. Prior visual installation feedback applied to electrical connectors typically required numerous additional parts and/or manufacturing operations, incurring significant additional expense. Examples in the art include open sections, which must be covered and sealed, and/or viewing windows made of transparent material, which must be sealed or bonded to the body of the connector. The corresponding sealing or bonding areas may create weak points susceptible to leakage and/or premature connector failure.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,740 discloses an electric power connector with a viewing window that is sealed or bonded to a separately formed insulating cover. Providing a window assembly as a separate piece, seated within a further element of the connector, may significantly complicate the manufacturing process and add additional costs. Also, the coupling area between these separate elements may create an area of potential structural weakness.
Competition in the coaxial cable connector market has focused attention on improving electrical/mechanical performance and minimization of overall costs, including material costs, manufacturing costs, training requirements for installation personnel, reduction of dedicated installation tooling and the total number of required installation steps and/or operations.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an electrical connector and method of manufacture that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.